<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>life will change by lemonv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063625">life will change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonv/pseuds/lemonv'>lemonv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tombur [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, CW FOR REPETITION, Creampie, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Thunder and Lightning, Underage Sex, technoblade saves the day, wilbur is shitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonv/pseuds/lemonv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what if you wanted to: have a movie night with your friends<br/>but wilbur soot said: sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tombur [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>life will change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is gonna be multiple chapters. i wrote the beginning half of this first chapter in september</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two sat in the room together, waiting for everyone else to arrive. They’d be exploring the city today. It’d be Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Technoblade, and Fundy during this. Wilbur was the first to arrive, so he was in the room with Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>They were chatting casually, it was all fine. Wilbur then rested a hand on Tommy’s knee, trying to calm him as he was being very hyper.</p><p> </p><p>The younger male didn’t really think anything of it. That was, until the hand started slowly scooting up his thigh. He still stood silent, not knowing what to do about it.</p><p> </p><p>They continued their conversation and Wilbur continued resting his hand on Tommy’s thigh until Wilbur got a text message from Fundy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> hey i’m stuck in traffic won’t be there soon, hopefully won’t be too long :) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sighed, seeing this. He felt a bit uncomfortable. Wilbur shrugged it off, knowing that it couldn’t be controlled. He tossed his phone back onto the bed and continued to talk.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder when they’ll be here, it’s been a while.” Tommy said quietly. His legs were shaking anxiously, and Wilbur clearly noticed it.</p><p> </p><p>He put his hands on his thighs. Tommy looked away, not making eye contact with the older male as he moved his hands, slowly inching towards his crotch. Tommy grew nervous as his cock got hard, talking about random things to distract himself.</p><p> </p><p>This was <em> embarrassing. </em>He was getting hard from some older guy that he wasn’t even attracted to touching his leg. Ever so casually, Wilbur spoke and interrupted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to do something?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s eyes shot towards Wilburs face in a look of confusion. “Like what?” He questioned. “You’re clearly doing something already… what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur blinked, looking down at it. His lips moved into an “O” shape, seeing what he’d done. He felt incredibly embarrassed. No, this was terrible. Highly illegal. He’d been touching his <em> friend </em>, who wasn’t even of legal age to be doing this sort of thing. Coming up with an excuse, he blurted something out.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just trying to calm you from being so hyper, I didn’t mean to…” Wilbur said in a very not calm voice.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Wilbur’s excuse, he believed that it was alright. This was okay. He was just trying to help, not intentional at all.</p><p> </p><p>They continued to chat, eventually growing tired of waiting for Tubbo and Fundy. They ended up sitting down on the carpeted floor and watching a movie. It faded out of his thoughts until later.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Eventually their friends showed up, joining them for the movie around 4 pm. Once the movie finished, the power went out, and Tommy’s mother noticed that there had been a warning for a tornado and thunderstorm.</p><p> </p><p>The group noticed lightning outside and thought it’d be best to go into the basement.</p><p> </p><p>So they all went downstairs and sat there for a while, talking and eventually getting bored. Tubbo felt hungry, so Tommy’s mother asked her son to go quickly get food for them all. Wilbur offered to go with him.</p><p> </p><p>A horrible decision, really.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You’re doing so well, taking my cock so nicely…” he commented, seeing the very uncomfortable male in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What the hell… how did it end up like this? he’s being used like this in his own house. His parents are probably worried that he’s not back in the basement yet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Th..thank you,” Tommy thanked Wilbur, feeling rather nervous. Maybe if he went along with it and pretended to like it, it’d end faster.</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t supposed to be doing this during the power outage. All the other guests were in his basement with his parents, waiting for the storm to end.</p><p> </p><p>And here he was, being fucked by his friend in the upstairs bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur ran his fingers through the teens hair, praising him for being so good. He wasn’t complaining, he was just going through with it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, such a good boy for me..” Wilbur complimented, thrusting his cock into the tight hole.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy, however, was not enjoying this. He wasn’t even into guys that way! He liked women, not men! Wilbur was skilled at this, his thumbs flicking against his nipples.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is so wrong. Mum and dad must be worried, it’s storming so badly outside. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by Wilbur using a hand to jerk off the shorter males cock. He let out a shaky moan, not expecting that.</p><p> </p><p>“Your sounds are so beautiful.” Wilbur praised him. Tommy thanked him, not knowing how else to react. He was so uncomfortable with Wilbur. The movement got faster and more pleasant, the blond feeling a strange feeling in his body.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Wilbur blinked as his moans and grunts got louder and higher in pitch. “Ah, you’re gonna?”</p><p> </p><p>Without warning at all, the teen came all over the older males hand. His eyes widened in embarrassment. He made such a disgusting sound as he came. The brunet continued thrusting into his tight asshole, getting closer as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you,,,,want it inside of you? Or on your face? It’d look nice either way… you’re such a slut.” Wilbur asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy felt shocked that Wilbur would even say such a word. Although the blond didn’t respond to his question. He just wanted it to be over.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur smacked the side of his thigh, frustrated as he didn’t get his question answered. Tommy panicked, feeling as if he didn’t go along with everything Wilbur wanted then he’d hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>“N...Not inside sir!” He answered quickly, it was obvious that he was panicking.</p><p> </p><p>The older man laughed. He continued fucking the teen into oblivion, panting as he did.</p><p> </p><p>“You really thought you had a say in this?” Wilbur asked. “You didn’t even get to choose if we did this or not, I did. Your job is to just go along with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur soon came inside of the boy, his cum filling up the teens hole. Tommy sobbed. He’s never gonna forget this.</p><p> </p><p>His thrusts slowly came to a stop, but he didn’t remove his cock from the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“You look so pretty when you cry, Tom. I’m so lucky to be able to see you like this..” The older man chuckled. He began slowly thrusting into him again, and Tommy cried more.</p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur- Wilbur stop-“ Tommy sobbed out, hoping that doing that could possibly stop him. “I can't take it anymore- I hate this-“</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur’s thrusts got quicker as he ignored Tommy begging for him to stop. He gripped the males thighs and fucked into him harshly, not caring if it hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy began to scream for help, even though his throat hurt already, he could still try to scream, right?</p><p> </p><p>“Help! Someone help me! Please! Some-“</p><p> </p><p>The older male had smacked his hand across his face. “You really think someone will help you? They’re all in the basement hiding away.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sighed, Wilbur was right. He’d lost hope that someone would help. He just had to accept the situation. Wilbur was fucking into him with a hand over his mouth so he couldn’t talk.</p><p> </p><p>The brunet felt like he’d cum again soon and smiled. He could keep doing this and keep using Tommy to just pleasure himself with. He loved him so much, and it was wrong in dozens of ways.</p><p> </p><p>With a groan, Wilbur came inside of Tommy. The teen was growing tired, and didn’t even want to know what would happen tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, without any warning, there was someone trying to open the door. It was locked. They started knocking on the door loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy?! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?!” Someone shouted from the outside.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was just slightly panicking. He didn’t want to get caught, but he could easily just leave or make an excuse, right? Time was limited, and Tommy seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you in there?” The person asked loudly. They began trying to force their way in to investigate the room.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur pulled out of Tommy’s hole as he looked up at the doorknob. He looked back at Tommy, and he was out. The teen had tear stains on his cheeks, and his lips were partially apart from one another as he was passed out on the cold tile floor.</p><p> </p><p>The door then opened, and there was Technoblade. He’d used a hairpin to unlock the door.</p><p> </p><p>The man’s eyes widened in disgust as he saw what had happened. He was incredibly upset, he felt so bad for Tommy.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘What are you doing here.’ </em> Wilbur thought.</p><p> </p><p>They shouldn’t have let the two go upstairs alone. Techno didn’t know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>With shaky hands he picked up Tommy. Wilbur grabbed his sleeve roughly, looking up at him with visible anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare tell anyone what you saw. Make up an excuse. If you tell them, your other friends won’t be safe either.” Wilbur threatened.</p><p> </p><p>Techno kicked him and rushed downstairs. He had slammed the door in Wilbur’s face, hoping that he wouldn’t try to do anything to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed a blanket from the living room and wrapped it around Tommy. Techno wouldn’t be telling the truth if he said he was calm right now.</p><p> </p><p>The voices were being louder than ever. Repeating things like “SAVE HIM”. He had to be quick so that he could get Tommy to safety.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade opened the basement door and carefully went downstairs. He looked at the group, trying to breathe and calm himself.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo stood up and rushed to the two. He looked at Tommy and noticed that he’d been crying. Taking a small peak under the blanket, the boy noticed that his friend didn’t have any clothes on.</p><p> </p><p>“Technoblade- where the hell are his clothes?!” Tubbo hadn’t known anything, all he could assume was that Technoblade did something.</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t have clothes on?! What did you do to my boy?” Tommy’s mother asked in fear.</p><p> </p><p>Techno took a step back in hopes that they’d stop trying to look at him. “He got- he got hurt-“ He lied, thinking about Wilbur’s threat.</p><p> </p><p>The voices didn’t like his choice. This was obvious, as they got louder and louder. He couldn’t hear anything else. Just the voices at this point.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> TELL THE TRUTH </em>
</p><p>
  <em> TELL THE TRUTH </em>
</p><p>
  <em> TELL THE TRUTH </em>
</p><p>
  <em> TELL THE TRUTH </em>
</p><p>
  <em> TELL THE TRUTH </em>
</p><p>
  <em> TELL THE TRUTH </em>
</p><p>
  <em> DO WHAT’S RIGHT </em>
</p><p>
  <em> DO WHAT’S RIGHT </em>
</p><p>
  <em> DO WHAT’S RIGHT </em>
</p><p>
  <em> DO WHAT’S RIGHT </em>
</p><p>
  <em> DO WHAT’S RIGHT </em>
</p><p>
  <em> DO WHAT’S RIGHT </em>
</p><p>
  <em> DO WHAT’S RIGHT </em>
</p><p>
  <em> DO WHAT’S RIGHT </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Techno paused and looked at them. Fundy felt disgusted based on his own assumptions.</p><p> </p><p>“Answer me this Techno, where’s Wilbur?” Fundy asked him, trying his hardest to stay calm.</p><p> </p><p>The man holding the teen in his arms sighed and sat Tommy down on the sofa, trying to let him sleep. He looked back at Fundy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you everything tomorrow morning. I want to tell you once I’m calm.” Technoblade said, his body still visibly shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s mother, nicknamed MotherInnit, didn’t want to listen to that. “I want to know what happened to my boy now.” She was frustrated, she had tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The pig hybrid shook his head. “No. I’m not ready to tell you it all honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand- but- where’s Wilbur??” Tubbo asked in a panicked voice.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade looked at the teen. “Upstairs bathroom. I want Fundy to go with Tommy’s mom to go get him. Kick him out.” He said, although it was more like an order. He was trying his best to keep everyone safe.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand,” Tubbo frowned. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Techno shook his head and sat down on the floor. “If you don’t understand, you will tomorrow. It’s best to just wait if you want the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy and MotherInnit went upstairs, leaving Tubbo, Technoblade, and the sleeping Tommy alone.</p><p> </p><p>The three stayed silent for a while as they heard arguing from upstairs. Tubbo, following his instincts, wrapped Techno into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I really hope that Tommy will be okay, I don’t know what Wilbur did but it… seems bad.” Tubbo spoke quietly, beginning to tear up.</p><p> </p><p>Techno hadn’t had a hug in so long, he absolutely needed this. He returned the hug and closed his eyes for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“From now on, I’m going to try my best to keep him safe.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>